Mi maldición personal
by SokuRoxel
Summary: Perdida en su propia oscuridad, nuestra protagonista sin nombre busca respuestas pero... ¿Se arrepentirá de encontrarlas?
1. Nuevo comienzo

El aviso de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes, escenarios y demás elementos de esta historia me pertenecen. (Soy una ladrona muahahaha) bueno, ninguno... la protagonista sí ¡Ella es solo mía! é.e

¡Qué os sea leve! si te gusta dale a like y suscri...espera, esto no es youtube ._.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Quién? ¿Quién se supone que soy?

¿Dónde? ¿Donde estoy?

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegué a este lugar?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo voy a salir?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es todo tan lóbrego y confuso en este lugar?

Un torrente de voces resuena por toda la estancia pero ninguna me da una respuesta coherente.

Me estoy cansando

¡BASTA!

Y las voces cesaron, sumergiendo el lugar en un silencio sepulcral que me tranquilizó durante tan solo unos minutos.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de los minutos, horas y días que llevo aquí. Desconozco mi situación pero tengo una cosa muy clara... como siga pensando se me van a herniar las neuronas.

Pensar no me aporta nada en estos momentos, un agotamiento emocional catedralicio como mucho.

Pensar no me sacará de aquí.

Pensar solo traerá a un revoltijo aturullado de voces estridentes que aturdirán mi mente más que la filosofía escéptica del amargado de Hume.

Quiero salir de aquí, tengo miedo.

Puede que... con esperar no baste.

**"****Si..." **

¡Más voces no!

**"****... no esperes, actúa..."**

¡Vaya, por fin un consejo coherente! Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Vale, lo primero, no pensar... eso no me ha funcionado y no va a funcionar ahora.

**"****...Es una de las reglas de la vida"**

¿Ah, que todavía sigues ahí?

**"****¿Lo captas?"**

…

…

Esto es de psiquiatrico.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que esta voz es diferente a las demás.

Así de primeras, no me tensa.

De hecho hasta me relaja... menos esa coletilla de "¿Lo captas?". Ha sido un poco presuntuosa.

Pero aún así, he de intentarlo. Será mejor que seguir con mi laborioso trabajo de no hacer nada.

**¿Quien eres?**

**"****Lea"**

Creo que esta es la primera vez que logro entablar conversación con una de las voces.

Debo de tener cuidado de no espantarla, es lo más cercano a un contacto humano que he tenido en... en... en mucho tiempo. Debo de tener cuidado con lo que digo, no quiero perderla.

Peeero como había decidido no pensar me pasaré mi idea anterior por la suela del zapato.

**Sácame de aquí**

**"****No puedo, eres tú la que se encerrado aquí y solo tú puedes sacarte"**

¿Qué yo qué?

**No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa** .

**"****Por recordar, no recuerdas ni tu nombre"**

¿Cómo...?

**"****O eso, o eres una maleducada. Porque a pesar de sonsacarme mi nombre tú no te has molestado en presentarte"**

Por desgracia tiene razón, no ni recuerdo mi nombre.

**No tengo un nombre**

**"****No lo recuerdas"**

No quiero admitirlo.

**Lo que sea. ¿No puedes ni darme una pista de como salir de este sitio? Me pone los pelos de punta.**

**"****Puedo"**

**¿Y lo harás?**

**"****No"**

...Para qué me habré molestado.

Yo misma saldré de aquí ¡Y sin la ayuda de una estúpida voz!

Estupendo, no puedo moverme.

…

**"****¿Ya te rindes?"**

**¡NOOO!**

Sigo intentando moverme pero sin éxito.

**"****No deberías hacer tanto ruido. Alertarás a las sombras"**

Llámalo ley de Murphy, karma o "Eso te pasa por gilipollas" pero nada más acabar la frase caigo en la cuenta de que un par de ojos amarillos me miran desde la oscuridad.

Un par, dos pares, tres pares, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete...ah, creo que estoy en un problema curioso.

Las sombras empiezan a moverse de un lado para otro.

Se acercan.

Noto como el frio me invade.

**"****Lo que te decía..."**

¿Verdad que dije que esta voz me resultaba relajante? Pues olvidadlo, he cambiado de parecer...

Las sombras se lanzan sobre mi y, aunque deteste reconocerlo, pierdo el conocimiento antes de que alcanzaran.

* * *

N/A: ¿Soy la unica a la que le ha resultado cómico eso de no acordarse ni de su nombre pero si de su rechazo hacia la filosofía escéptica de David Hume? Sí, vale. Los estudios afectan mucho a mi ya muy decepcionante sentido del humor .

Pido comprensión si detectais algún gazapazo (error serio) en el texto porque lo he escrito sobre la marcha y sin pensar (Mira, igual que hizo la protagonista de la historia jajaja, espero que a mi no me traiga ningún problema con "las sombras"). Esto es simplemente un "sueño" que tuve durante una clase de filosofía así que no es gran cosa.

Dudo de si haré una continuación... a raiz de este fragmento tengo ya unos cuantos pedazos de la historia pero no se si los enlazaré. Dependerá de mi imaginación y de mi tiempo. (Bastante escaso, por cierto)

Y ahora, voy a dejar de daros la coña y me iré a estudiar la filosofía de mi adorado Hume :3


	2. La que se avecina

El aviso de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes, escenarios y demás escenarios me pertenecen. Todo es de Tetsuya Nomura (¡Avaricioso! (?)) Menos la protagonista. La sin nombre es solo mía é.e

¡Qué os sea leve la lectura! y si te gusta dale a like y suscri...esto sigue sin ser youtube... bueno, pues dejen reviews :3

* * *

Por primera vez siento algo.

Pero lo que siento no es algo especialmente bonito...no, para nada.

Siento un dolor atroz en la cabeza.

Es como si mis pobres y sobresaltadas neuronas hubiesen cogido picos y palas e intentasen salir por la fuerza.

Todo un pronunciamiento armado se originó en mi cabeza.

Quizá debería iniciar las represiones.

...

Un poco de hielo les vendría bien.

**¿: **Creo que se está despertando.

¿Hum?

**¿: **¿Hola? Venga, vamos, abre los ojos.

Esa voz...

No, no puede ser.

**¡LEA! **

Abro los ojos por primera vez y me abalanzo sobre la persona que tengo delante.

Ah, por fin puedo moverme pero tiene su precio: Dolor. Un dolor agudo e insoportable me recorre el cuerpo haciendo especial hincapié en los ojos, en la parte frontal del cráneo y en el pecho. Resultado: Caigo, caigo encima del sujeto que está frente a mi y, como este no supo reaccionar a tiempo, ambos rodamos por el suelo como un amasijo de brazos y piernas. Estupendo.

**¿: **Ey, no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos ¿Lo captas?

Si, definitivamente este sujeto es Lea. La misma voz, la misma coletilla prepotente y, como olvidarlo, la misma manía de prevenirte de cosas que ya has hecho.

**?: **¿Eres... Lea?

Que asco, siento la boca pastosa al hablar. Y mejor no hablar de la ronquera...

**Lea: **El mismo que viste y calza.

Bonita mirada de odio la que le dediqué, seguida de una de sorpresa. Resulta Lea es un chico... Lea, lo que yo había catalogado como nombre de mujer resultaba ser de un hombre.

**Lea: **Tranquilidad, se que estas confusa pero tienes que tranquilizarte, escucharme y creer en lo que te diga ¿Lo captas?

Asiento. No me encuentro con las fuerzas de rebatirle.

**Lea:** Estupendo. Ahora, y no es que me moleste demasiado, deberías sentarte en el sofá y no en mi persona...

Se me olvidaba, al caer me lo llevé por delante y no me he movido.

**Lea: **...Que sé que soy como un osito de peluche pero no creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente como para...

**?:** Deja de decir tonterías.

Me gustaría decir que me levanté con la misma firmeza con la que hablé y sin la ayuda de Lea... pero os estaría metiendo una mentira del tamaño de la catedral de Sevilla.

Una vez sentada, con algo de comida en el estomago y totalmente recompuesta empezaron las explicaciones.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente si que hice una continuación XD

Vuelvo a pedir perdón por los muy posibles gazapazos presentes a lo largo del texto y como las clases de filosofía me sigan inspirando historias creo que si que haré continuación jajaja. Debería cambiar el nombre de la historia por "Sueños filosóficos" o "Efectos negativos de la filosofía sobre la mentalidad de los jovenes" ¿Muy largo? Puede.


	3. ¿Respuestas? Puede que no

El aviso de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes, escenarios y demás elementos de esta historia me pertenecen. ¡Menos la protagonista! ¡Ella es solo mía!

¡Que os sea leve la lectura!

* * *

Me encontraba en una pequeña y vieja habitación en la que solo había un sofá de color caoba, una mesa del mismo color y una bombilla mal colgada que apenas iluminaba. Cuan acogedor... probablemente esto sea un trastero.

**Lea**: Se que buscas respuestas y que esperas obtenerlas de mi pero lamento decirte de que no voy a poder ofrecerte todas las respuestas que buscas.

**?**: Empezamos bien...

**Lea**:Para empezar _ noto cierta molestia en su voz _yo también desconozco tu nombre.

**?**:Eso no es un problema, es tan sencillo como escoger uno nuevo.

**Lea**: Hum, dado que yo te he salvado y mantenido durante bastante tiempo ¿No debería ser yo quien te diese un nuevo nombre? Quiero decir, ¿No es lo que hacen todos cuando adoptan a un perrito abandonado?

… Veo que alguien se cayó demasiadas veces de la cuna de pequeño

**?**: ¿Tengo cara de perrito abandonado?

Más le vale tener cuidado con lo que responde

**Lea:** Ahora no tanto, pero hace un mes te aseguro que parecías un pobre cachorrito abandonado del que tenía que cuidar con todo mi corazón.

Realmente se apreciaba algo de cariño en su mirada.

Espera

Un mes.

Llevaba encerrada en mi misma un mes.

Durante un mes este chico ha estado cuidándome.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que en estos momentos estoy llevando un pijama de hombre...

Seguro que no lo llevo puesto desde hace un mes...

Lo que significa que…

Automáticamente, y con un ataque de vergüenza repentino, me protegí envolviéndome con la manta que previamente Lea me había dado y le miré con recelo. Evidentemente Lea capto el significado de mi reacción.

**Lea**:Mira, sobre eso, lo siento.

...

...

...

**Lea:** Como comprenderás no iba a dejarte con la misma ropa que llevabas, ya estaba hecha un cristo cuando te encontré... y, como es lógico, también tenía que ocuparme de... bueno, de tu aseo personal y esas cosas...

Una mezcla de cólera y vergüenza me carcomía por dentro y la sangre empieza a acumularse en mi cabeza, más concretamente en mis mejillas.

**Lea:** ¡No pienses nada raro! En ningún momento hice nada fuera de lugar ¿Lo captas? Bueno, alguna noche hemos dormido juntos pero, como ya he dicho, no hice nada.

**¿**: Eso, eso, mientras no haya bombo no hay crimen.

La voz provenía de la única salida de la estancia. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba un chico de pelo azul y ojos fríos de, más o menos, la edad de Lea.

**Lea**: Isa, no digas esas cosas. Vas a conseguir que piense que soy un degenerado.

¿Isa?

En este lugar los padres tienen muy mala leche a la hora de poner nombres a sus hijos

**Isa**: Ya lo piensa, mirala. La pobre está más roja que tu pelo cuando está recién teñido.

**Lea**: Oye, que soy pelirrojo natural.

**Isa**: Lo que tú digas. En fin, no pensaba que fueses a despertar. De hecho ya había comprado una pala para cuando Lea se cansará de su nueva muñeca.

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme semejante comentario?

**?**: Siento decepcionarte, pero ya no necesitarás la pala.

**Isa**: Eso lo veremos...

Já já já...

**Lea**: Vale, ya estamos divagando y nos desviamos del tema principal. Tu nuevo nombre.

**Isa:** No te hagas el idiota, nada más traerla a casa lo primero que hiciste fue ponerle nombre.

**Lea**: Eres un bocazas ¿Lo sabías? ¿No podías decir "buena idea" o algo así?

**Isa**: ¿Prefieres que mienta?

**Lea:** Oh, tío, menudo amigo. Espero que nunca hayas tenido amigos así

Por muy amable y brillante que sea la sonrisa que me dedica no puedo evitar que su comentario me toque la moral.

**?**: ¡No me acuerdo ni de mi nombre! ¿Cómo voy cordarme de que tipos de amigo tenia o sí los tenía siquiera?

**Isa**: Con ese carácter seguro que no

**?:** Tú...

**Lea**: ¡Basta!Ah, tío, no doy una...

**?**: Dime mi nuevo nombre, anda.

**Lea:** Tu nuevo nombre es...

* * *

N/A: Creo que esto ya está perdiendo calidad y que hasta aquí llegó la cosa D:

Divago en esceso, no cuento nada y encima todavía sigo sin saber como llamar a la protagonista XD


	4. Ángel caído

El aviso de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes, escenarios y demás escenarios me pertenecen. Todo es de Tetsuya Nomura (¡Avaricioso! (?)) Menos la protagonista. La ya-no-tan-sin-nombre es solo mía é.e

¡Qué os sea leve la lectura! y... bueno, pues dejen reviews y eso :3

* * *

**?**: ¿Y bien?

**Lea**: Tu nuevo nombre es Lilith.

**Lilith**: ¿Me has puesto el nombre de la madre de los demonios?

**Isa**: ¿Acaso se te presentaba por las noches como un sucubo para robar tu "fuerza vital"?

Click.

Un cable se acaba de romper en mi cabeza.

A este elemento le quedan muy pocas horas de existencia como siga así.

**Lea**: ¡Claro que no! Simplemente fue el nombre que más me gustó. A pesar de la fama del personaje bíblico.

**Isa**: Después de todas las investigaciones sobre nombres y sus significados... Fuiste a elegir uno bueno.

**Lea**: No encontraba ninguno que tuviera el significado apropiado. Estuve investigando sobre los nombres de los ángeles caídos pero eran todos o muy raros o muy feos o demasiado impronunciables... o las tres cosas.

**Lilith**: ¿Por qué el de un ángel caído?

**Lea**: Porque apareciste como uno. Verás, un día, hace exactamente un mes, iba yo tan tranquilo por la calle de camino a buscar a mi gran e inseparable amigo Isa...

**Isa**: Es decir, ibas por tus mundos de yupi.

**Lea**:... Hasta que escuché un zumbido extraño en un callejón. Cuando fui a mirar estaba completamente vacío. Por lo que retomé mi camino.

Jé, le ha ignorado completamente.

**Isa**: ¡Que imprudencia!

Ahí vuelve...

**Isa**: Podría haber sido un ladrón o un violador de pelirrojos.

**Lea**: Una interrupción más y te amordazo. Como decía, retomé mi camino hasta que oi un estruendo tan fuerte que hizo que mi insaciable curiosidad me obligara a dar la vuelta para investigar.

Isa se encogió de hombros con una expresión de "típico" en su cara.

**Lea**: La sorpresa que me llevé al ver a una persona tirada en aquel callejón sangrando y con la ropa hecha jirones no tiene nombre. De verdad que me asusté mucho en ese momento. Hasta que comprobé que seguías respirando. Hiciste una autentica aparición... Cómo si hubieses caído del cielo. Con un mal aterrizaje...

**Isa**: Más bien apareciste como lo haría un paracaidista muy inútil.

Click. Esta vez fue a Lea al que se le rompió un cable. Sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación y no volvió hasta unos minutos más tarde.

**Lilith**: ¿Crees que ha ido a por la mordaza?

**Isa**: Es lo más probable, pero se las escondí hace tiempo _ al acabar la frase me guiña un ojo. Lo que me choca bastante con ese tono y expresión tan secos.

Lea volvió con algo que no identifiqué en las manos.

Espera

¿Cinta americana?

¿En serio?

Con un rápido movimiento y literalmente le cerró la boca a Isa.

**Lea**: Así estas menos irritante.

**Lilith**: Así que aparecí de la nada.

**Lea**: Si, algo así... Por cierto, con tu nuevo nombre tu numero de la suerte es el 3 _ Lea me sonríe como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

**Lea**: Todavía me cuesta creer que hayas despertado.

Ahora su sonrisa se parece más a la de un niño al que presiente que el juguete va a desaparecer...

**Lea**: Aunque ahora no se muy bien que va a pasar.

**Lilith**: ¿Podría...podría quedarme un tiempo más contigo? Hasta que empiece a recuperar la memoria al menos. Si no se quien soy ni de a donde pertenezco...

**Lea**: ¡Claro que si! No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesites. Sí, digo con nosotros porque el pitufo gruñón aquí presente también reside en esta casa.

Un gruñido bastante fuerte, si aviso previo y procedente de mi estomago resuena por toda la estancia.

**Lea**: ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

**Lilith**: servidora _ dije mientras levantaba la mano.

**Lea**: En seguida le preparo algo a mi angel favorito.

**Isa**: Umph um ummp pff

**Lea**: Tranquilo Isa, tú eres mi segundo ángel favorito.

Al pasar al lado de Isa le quitó de un solo tirón la cinta que le tapaba la boca y Isa demostró una increíble capacidad para gritar para dentro.

**Lilith**: Eso ha tenido que doler.

**Lea**: Seguramente, pero le he arrancado todo el pelo de raíz. Ya no necesitará afeitarse durante un tiempo.

**Isa**: Ahuch...

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no tenía tiempo de pasar mis divagaciones a ordenador. Con tanto estudiar no tenía tiempo ni de respirar...

**Lilith:** No mientas a tus escasos lectores, diles que solo eres ser vago y sin inspiración alguna.

No seas tan cruel con tu creadora o sufriras las consecuencias.

**Isa**: Ten cuidado, conmigo no ha tenido piedad. Mi hermosa cara ha sido dañada de forma irremediable... TT^TT

**Lea**: Nos ha salido la reina del drama...

Tranquilizaos, tengo desgracias para todos.


End file.
